Lessons you don't want to learn
by noodles9000
Summary: Whoever said love is beautiful was never on vacation with Zuko,Katara,and Aang. Throw in an insightful blind girl,a sarcastic meathead, and a kyoshi warrior who has no idea what she's doing there. The beach house will probably explode. Zutara and others


**A/N: **The gang is five years older in this one. I had so much fun writing this.

**Fandom**:Avatar the last airbender **Pairing: **Zuko/Katara Aang/Katara Toph/Aang Sokka/Suki **Words:**1,281** Disclaimer:** Still don't own Avatar.

* * *

All warriors need to take breaks. After five years of dealing with the aftermath of the war, they got a nice, long, four month break at Zuko's beach house in Ember island. At first everything seemed perfect. Katara kept Zuko away from his paper work, Aang's cheery demeanor kept everyone relaxed. Sokka and Suki tagged along, and it had been a while since the gang did something with them, so of course this was exciting.

In fact, it had been a long time, since the gang did anything together in general. So it was nice that they could all relax for a couple months with eachother.

And then the peace ended after merely a week when that letter came. That stupid letter inviting Toph back to the Bei Fong mansion for a month. It was just a month, Toph would say. But what she didn't realize was that for Katara, this was a month with Zuko and Aang in the same house. And her older brother and his fiance along with them.

"You're not....really thinking of going.....are you?" The nineteen year old waterbending master tugged at her braid.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Katara, I thought you said it was a good thing that my parents and I were becoming closer. Or are you just mad that now that I won't be there to distract Twinkletoes while you swoon over Sparky, you'll finally have to break up with him?"

Katara flinched. The annoying thing about Toph was that she was incredibly perceptive and incredibly frank at the same time. She always told you what you needed to hear, which was good, unless you were Katara and really didn't _want_ to hear it.

"You can't just leave me to face this, Toph. I mean, go ahead, visit your parents. But can't you take Aang with you or something?" _Can't you take me with you or something?_

"Jeez Katara, what happened to your spine? Face this head on. You need to have a talk with Twinkletoes. Honesty is the best policy."

"Like you really believe that."

Toph laughed her most mischievous laugh. "You're the one who told me that, remember?" Katara groaned and collapsed backwards on her bed.

"Yes, I remember. But you don't see his eyes when I try to talk to him about this. I mean, he looks like a kicked puppy."

"That's the good thing about being blind. Looks can be deceiving, Tara.I bet on the inside he's thinking, 'oh, she's about to break up with me! I'm gonna make a sad puppy face!'"

"Aang wouldn't do that!"

"That's what you think. Either way, I should _really _get going now. My ship will be leaving soon." The small earthbender picked up her lumpy green duffel bags, and headed out the door.

"Wait, Toph!" Katara grabbed her friends arm.

"I have a question to ask you." The Bei Fong heiress exhaled sharply in exasperation.

"_Yes, _Katara_?"_

Katara paused. She was going to ask Toph what she should say to Aang while breaking up with him. She decided not to. Toph seemed pretty annoyed with that topic. Then she wanted to ask if she could come with her, but decided against that as well. Instead she asked:

"Why are your duffel bags so lumpy?"

The seventeen year old laughed, surprised.

"They're extra rocks, sweetness.I'll have enough clothing and supplies back at the mansion."Toph never refered to her mansion as her house.

"It's just in case my parents forbid me from leaving the house again for the next month. I'll have something to entertain myself with. Besides your letters. You will write, won't you? I need someone to read me letters, and your letter is the only one that willl be interesting while being appropriate at the same time. Remember when Zuko sent me that letter about his new responsibilities as the fire lord last year, and the chef fell asleep reading it?Or when he read that letter Sokka sent and fainted after hearing about the nude mudfight? That's why you have to write."

Katara didn't say she wouldn't write.

(She also didn't say that yes, she would, either. She knew it was immature, but she was peeved that Toph was leaving her here.)

_____

Toph, Sokka, and Aang waited at the harbor, for Toph's ship to arrive.

"Here! I brought you a present. You know, since you're leaving and all."

Toph took the box from her student's hands. It was heavy and it felt like.....

"Twinkletoes, you got me a _rock?!" _She was delighted.

Aang smiled proudly. Her bag was loaded with them, but it never hurt to carry one with her for emergencies. Sokka grimaced, annoyed.

"I made something for you too, but Suki's ugly rat ate it." The warrior grumbled something unintelligble. Suki's ugly rat was actually hamster. She named it Sukka and showered it with more affection then she did so with her own fiance, Sokka, causing him to be jealous and blame all his problems on it.

(Her obsession with the thing _was _a bit odd. Considering she was normally so level-headed and calm.)

"I _like_ the rat,and so does Twinkletoes," Toph informed her friend, with Aang nodding in agreement.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "You two like anything that frustrates me."

.....This was true.

A horn honked loudly and the ship sailed into the harbor. "There's my ride," Toph muttered. "I gotta go. Listen to sugar queen, and save the stupid stuff for when I come back."

"We'll _try_," Aang answered, grinning. He seemed very chipper, which meant Katara hadn't broken up with him yet. Toph felt an odd wave of sympathy. Aang was the Avatar, he was good with people, and he was a _great_ dancer. He was just an all around great guy,despite his occasional selfish immaturity. He could have _almost_ _any_ girl he wanted, except for the one he loved. Irony was a bitch.

Sokka and Aang hugged her goodbye before she got on the ship. For the first time since she had that letter read to her, she wondered if leaving was a bad idea.

It _was_ a bad idea, she realized. She was leaving behind Aang, Katara, and Zuko alone at their vacation beach house. With Sokka and Suki. What if Katara decided to confess, and then Aang was in depression for the rest of the vacation? What if she told Zuko how she felt about him, and he didn't feel the same way? What the hell would Sokka do? Poor Suki, stuck with all those romantic idiots.

And worst of all, she, Toph, would not be there to fix this mess.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first time writing a chapter fic and I'm not sure how I did, so review! :)


End file.
